inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 25
Yo guys! this is the 25th chapter in the series! Sorry for the extra long wait....but its here now so enjoy Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hankamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Megami Ai Katzumaki Kotora Sakura Kyandi Mazukage Maruwa Matsukaze Tenma Shindou Takuto Nishizono Shinsuke Nishiki Ryouma Otonashi Haruna Sorano Aoi Yamana Akane Seto Midori Gouenji Shuuya Clark Wonderbot Dr. Arno Crossword Fey Rune Einamu The Rest of Team A5 Last Time.... The school day started! And it was one heck of a day! It included Food fights and getting into deep trouble! Kira ran of to her dance class at lesson 3 and got stoped by Isono, Fujimoto and Nozawa who tried to beat her up, but Kira's keshin came out by itself! The headmaster came out just on time and stoped Isono and her friends and took them to his office. Tsurugi also got a call from Shindou saying that the team needed to come to the stadium, the headmaster let them off and they went to stadium. The team were too late though becuase Endou was already sealed in the Sphere Device and Protocol Omega 2.0 had already left, What will the team do? Training at God Eden! At the stadium.... The two teams stood silently thinking of what to do to save Endou. Tenma: Any idea's guys? Tsurugi raised his eyebrow and shook his head. Rese sighed and the managers looked hopeless. Tasuku: Whats the point! Where the hell is Endou gonna be anyway? There's no way that we can just go into the future and rescue him, right? I looked up at Tasuku. Me: Well.....Thats one idea..... Fey: Look, We might as well do some thinking over night too..... Sakura: Saying That, Its getting late already.... Jason: Wait a sec....Where is the rest of the team? Like, Raimon? Nishiki: Huh? Oh....They got hypnotised by Beta making them hate soccer. Gemini: Including Kariya-Kun? Shindou: Unforunatly, Yes. Akuji: I'm getting that little so and so back! Hikari: Yeah! There's no way i'm letting that Baka treat people like dirt and get away with it! Both teams nodded their heads in agreement. Shinsuke: I'm going home.... Kii: Already? Well....Ok....We all should go home and think about it. Tsurugi: Fine, I'm heading out. Mazukage: Wait! Before you do so, Clark: We should all meet up at Raimon tomorrow, then we can practice in the soccer club. Megami: Seems like a plan... Kotora: Ok, I'm in, what about you guys? Raimon + Kaiousei: Yeah! We all started to leave. I walked with Gemini out of the front of the stadium. Gemini: I still cant belive that Beta done that to Kariya and the team... Me: and suprisingly, She didnt hypnotise the one's with keshins.... Gemini: Hmm.....Yeah, i noticed that too. The Next Day.... I slip on my trainers and dash out of the door with Gemini. We make our way to Raimon. We finaly get there, the rest of the team are in the soccer clubroom. Me: Hi Minna! Rese: Hey, We just got some news about Endou, Haruna's got the info. Gemini: Ok, thanks. We run up to Haruna and ask her about Endou. Haruna: Endou was sealed up in the sphere device and they stated that he died from the Car Crash, Right? Well, Some guys altered Endou's history! We dont know who yet but i'm sure to find out soon. Me: grr! Its pay back time! Shindou: We should check the field and see if its free to use. We all run to the School soccer field but we see a sign on the Goalpost. Tsurugi: What the? Soccer forbiden? It cant be! Me: Why would they do that? Tenma: so that means we cant play soccer? Akuji sighed sadly Akuji: I guess so..... Shinsuke: What are we gonna do? Aoi: We cant go anywhere to practice! Midori: This is one tough situation..... Dr. Arno: Well......its seems like we need to find somewhere where it isnt forbidened! Akane: But knowing Inazuma Town, It probably wont be here..... Nishiki: This is kinda akward! We all start thinking about where to practice. Fey: what about the tower? That place cant be forbidened! Tenma: Ok! Lets head there! We all get to the Tower and see someone standing there. Me: Who's that? He looked familiar, he turned around. I smiled a little. Me: Gouenji-Senpai! Gouenji: Hmm! I guess your looking for a place to train, Huh? Rese: Yeah, But it isnt going to well..... Tasuku: Hey! Why are you wearing a girly braclet? Both teams sweatdroped. Gouenji took a look at the braclet. Dr. Arno: Its a time travel braclet, like one your brother had, Tsurugi. Tsurugi: I thought i reconised it for a moment there... Gouenji: It alows me to avoid the effects of modifiying History. Raimon + Kaiousei: Ohhhh..... Gouenji: Well, You need a place to train? Tenma: Yes! Please! If you know! Tell us! Gouenji smiled. Gouenji: Are you sure you want to go there? Both Teams: Yes! Gouenji: Your gonna train at God Eden! I shudder. Me: I uh.....Take that back..... Nishiki: that was the place where you trained all the SEEDS? He looked at Tsurugi in particular. Me: And! You called it hell, Right? Tsurugi: Yeah, I spoke the truth, It is hell. Sakura: Seems pretty scary to me! Kii: Creepy! Aoi: and its the place where that scary guys emprisoned me! Jason: You got kidnapped?!?! Aoi: Yeah......It was really scary! Gouenji: Well, Do you want ot play soccer or not? Mazukage: Thats one way to encourge them! Raimon + Kaiousei: Fine............. Gouenji: Good! Lets go. At God Eden.... Midori: This place still creeps me out! Akane: Shin-sama, You'll be ok right? Shindou: Yeah! I course i will! Akane smiled gently. I take a deep breath. Gemini: Baby Face! Come on! Me: *Laughs* Hey! dont call me that! I catch up with the two teams. Hikari: What if Beta and her team turn up again? Gouenji: Easy, We battle them. Akuji: Hmm.......He seems a bit harsh if you ask me. Shinsuke: This place looks even scarier than before! I shudder again. Tsurugi: Are you ok? Me: Just about.....This place really does scare me. Megami: Heh! This is nothing compared to what I'VE seen before. Clark: Interesting.......Interesting..... Dr. Arno: It certainly amazing..... Mazukage: But very cold and dark at the same time. Fey: So this is what God Eden looks like? Cool! Tasuku: Your saying that this place is cool? Fey: Meh....its not scary to me. Rese: Onii-Chan! Your just timid! Tasuku: I'm not! Ypur the Timid one! Rese: Yeah right! Gouenji: Now everyone who has a keshin, practice over there, People who dont, Over there please. Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Shinsuke, Nishiki, Akuji, Gemini, Rese, Kiseki, Hikari, Jason and Me walked over to the place we were asked to practice. Tenma: Ok, We should practice Keshin Armed first! Tenma tried it out first Tenma: huh? Its not working again? Me: Again? What do you mean? Tenma: I wasnt able to do keshin armed in our last match as well..... I gave mine a go. Me: What the? It isnt working! The rest of the group tried but it didnt work. Shinsuke: Lets try again! But before Tenma could try his again, five people appeared. Me: Huh? Who are you? Einamu: I am Einamu. This is Alpha's special force team, We are, Team A5. Gemini: Oh great, Another Protocol Omega! Woop! *Groans* Tenma: What do you want? Einamu: We want to battle with five of you. Tsurugi: Fine, Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Nikishi and I will battle you. Me: Who come i- Tsurugi: i dont want you guys getting hurt, if someone's got to get hurt, then it will be us five. I smile but then it turns into a frown. Me: You WILL be ok, Right? Tsurugi: Yeah, sure..... Raimon set up, same up with the A5. Fey: This should give them some training! Gouenji: this might acutaly be interesting. Akane: I hope Shin-Sama's going to be ok..... Kotora: I'm more worried about if we are gonna be targeted or not.... Megami: We got to leave it up to them now. Mazukage: Fine. Lets start! Peep peep! Next Time..... Raimon battle the A5! But Keshin armed still isnt working! Whilt they were in the middle of the match, someone interupts, its Shuu! A5 retreat and the two teams wake up in a place near a statue. Shuu also tells them how to master Keshin armed. What will the team do? Will they ever master Keshin armed? Kotoni~x 16:56, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series